


Scream it out

by littlekittenaqua



Series: Prince's NSFW fics for special people [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Agender Reader, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Multi, Oral Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13421724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlekittenaqua/pseuds/littlekittenaqua
Summary: Request for a friend of their self-insert in a threesome with Dio Brando from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure and Starscream from Transformers.





	Scream it out

**Author's Note:**

> To find out more about my writing or getting fics written for you check out my tumblr or my twitter!

Head hitting the pillow with a thump, Emilia stared up into bright red eyes, Dio’s smirk sending a flush of warmth through their body.

 

“Mmm, I swear,” Dio purred lowly, “You always look good enough to eat.” Licking his lips, anything Dio was going to say next was interrupted by Starscream clearing his vocal processor. Shooting the mech a glare, Dio busied himself with undoing Emilia’s clothes, popping the buttons of their dress through their respective holes, until he could easily slide the fabric from Emilia’s top, exposing their breasts. Spindly metal fingers gripped the fabric that had bunched up around Emilia’s waist and pulled it the rest of the way down, making sure to snag their underwear too, leaving them completely naked and at the mercy of the two men towering over them.

 

Emilia jumped slightly when they felt a pair of warm hands, decidedly made of skin, begin to rub and caress their stomach. At the same time, warm lips began pressing kisses across their chest, moving around their breasts and making sure not to leave even an inch uncovered. Simultaneously, cold metal fingers began trailing lightly down their legs, a warm glossa sliding up their inner thighs teasingly. Within seconds, Emilia was moaning and gasping, writhing beneath their lovers’ attentions. 

 

“So gorgeous,” Dio whispered, hands digging into Emilia’s soft flesh. “So perfect.” As he continued to whisper praises and sweet nothings, Starscream moved higher and higher up Emilia’s legs, until he found exactly what he was looking for. Emilia couldn’t help but squeal loudly as the dexterous glossa began tracing circles and other shapes across their clit, barely giving them time to breathe properly, much less quiet themselves.

 

“That’s right, show us how good you feel,” Dio growled, “You like having his tongue on your clit? You like how he can make you scream and melt so easily?” As he mouthed sloppily across Emilia’s chest, his hands continued to caress and grope their stomach, delighting in the texture of their skin. “You’re so fucking gorgeous, doll. A god-damned _angel_. Scream for us, gorgeous, I want the whole world to know who’s making you feel this way, who’s giving you so much pleasure you can barely even _think_ straight. Come on, pretty, out with it.” Moving one of his hands, Dio trailed one finger up Emilia’s throat, tilting their head up and back.

 

“Starscream! Dio!” Emilia cried, back arching the best it could as the weight of a full-grown man and a mech pressed them back down to the bed. The glossa against their clit sped up, flicking rapidly across the sensitive flesh. Sparks and flashes of pleasure ripped up and down Emilia’s spine, driving their volume higher and higher.

  
“That’s right, come on, doll,” Dio urged, “Don’t you want to show him how good he’s making you feel?” Right as Did finished those words, Emilia shrieked loudly, body shaking as they flew over the edge of pleasure, quivering as they rode wave after wave of bliss.

 

When Emilia came to, they were being lovingly dressed in soft pajamas. Cold metal and warm skin made sure that the fabric was positioned comfortably on their body, scattering kisses across the flesh they could reach. As Emilia’s eyes fluttered shut, exhaustion taking over after all the intense physical activity, they found themselves protectively wrapped in two pairs of arms, one warm and the other slightly chilly, but warming up with body heat. They would be safe, warm, and protected here, nothing to worry about until they woke up. And even then, perhaps they could get Dio or Starscream to do it for them, just so they could relax in bed a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo boy! Three requests in two days, I'm on a major roll!! This was a lot of fun to write, and I hope you like it, sweetie!!!   
> To find out more about my writing or getting fics written for you check out my tumblr or my twitter!


End file.
